For You
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Ini adalah ungkapan singkat tentang Naruto, sebuah kado ulang tahun manis untuknya RnR please.


Baiklah pertama- tama aku ingin bilang kalo Naruto hanyalah milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang, tapi aku masih belum berhenti berusaha untuk membuat Naruto menjadi milikku.. *taboked (_._)' maafkan emosi saya yang terlalu menggebu Kishimoto-sensei..

Warning : Gaje+ OOC kurasa,dan seperti biasa typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu yang bertebaran di udara..

Ini terinspirasi dari tulisan buat Eunhyuk oppa..

Entah kenapa sekarang jadi suka Eunhyuk oppa, Eunhyuk-Oppa saranghae, Naruto Uzumaki aishiteru..

* * *

><p><strong>For You<strong>

.

.

Jika ada yang tertawa dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan itu siang atau malam, dan tidak peduli apakah orang lain menutup telinganya karena terganggu tawanya, itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika ada yang selalu berusaha menekan kepedihannya dan mencoba selalu tersenyum untuk orang lain serta selalu berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika ada yang bisa menghabiskan bermangkok-mangkok ramen tanpa repot-repot bingung berpikir kalau uangnya akan habis, itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika ada yang berlatih siang dan malam untuk menjadi Hokage, melindungi teman dan desa yang dicintainya, itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Jika ada orang yang percaya bahwa masih ada kebaikan dalam hati teman seangkatannya yang sekarang sedang mati-matian ingin diajaknya pulang, itulah Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang berusaha mengimbangi otak Shikamaru saat mereka berbicara meskipun otaknya harus bekerja keras melakukannya,

Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang selalu berusaha mewujudkan janjinya pada Sakura meskipun dia harus mengorbankan tubuh dan dirinya,

Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang selalu membantu Kiba menjaga Akamaru saat Akamaru terserang penyakit,

Kau yang selalu meladeni Lee berlatih dan meneriakkan semangat masa muda meskipun kau merasa lelah setelah menjalankan misi,

Kau yang selalu membantu Ten Ten menyiapkan senjata-senjatanya saat kalian akan melakukan misi bersama,

Kau yang selalu menemani Chouji makan daging dan rela menghabiskan tabunganmu demi membuat teman gemukmu itu tertawa bahagia (Sttt jangan keras-keras saat membaca ini ya –Shika-),

Kau yang membebaskan Neji dari belenggu clan dan Burung dalam Naga-nya dengan kata-kata indahmu,

Kau yang selalu mencoba memahami Shino seutuhnya dan memcoba mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia ucapkan meskipun dia tak berbicara apapun,

Kau yang berusaha mempelajari apa itu lukisan yang sebenarnya agar kau bisa berbicara lebih banyak dengan Sai, meskipun kau menjadi bingung saat otakmu terisi teori abstrak yang tak mungkin kau mengerti,

Kau yang selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik untuk Iruka,

Kau yang selalu ingin menjadi hebat seperti Kakashi,

Yang selalu menghormati dan mengenang Jiraiya, serta membuktikan padanya bahwa kau bisa menjadi hebat meskipun dia tak bersamamu,

Yang berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Konohamaru,

Yang membuat Yamato tercengang dan membuatnya khawatir saat kau berlatih,

Yang selalu ingin membuat Godaime tertawa, diam-diam menyelipkan sake di laci kerjanya dan menjadi sosok pengganti adiknya,

Yang membuktikan pada Gaara bahwa dalam hidup ini, kita selalu dibutuhkan orang lain, dan orang pertama yang membuat sang kazekage tersenyum,

Kau yang diam-diam mulai merasa malu, merasakan jantungmu berdetak tak menentu saat Hinata berjalan didepanmu dan selalu bersemu saat teringat saat Hinata bilang, '… aishiteru' (gyahaha aku jadi tertawa geli menulisnya, apalagi melihat muka Hinata sekarang benar-benar menggelikan -Kiba-)

Dan kau yang selalu berusaha keras, mengembalikan, membawa pulang, mewujudkan atau istilah lainnya seorang Sasuke, orang yang kau anggap teman dan saudara, tak peduli jika orang lain menganggapmu pengkhianat atau hal bodoh lainnya, kau tetap berusaha untuk membuat itu terjadi.

Tapi semua orang tahu,

Saat kau tertawa kau menangis sendiri dalam hatimu,

Saat kau di tengah kerumunan ada sepi bercokol dihatimu,

Saat kau tersenyum ada luka yang membelenggumu, dan

Teman-temanmu tahu,

Kau yang menganggap dirimu lemah, padahal kau kuat, ya kan?

Kau yang menganggap dirimu bodoh, padahal kau cukupp pintar ya kan?

Kau yang selalu tersenyum, padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah senyum yang menyembunyikan ketakutanmu, ya kan?

Jadi Naruto,

Tenanglah,

Karena kami selalu bahagia,

Tak perlu bersusah payah memahami pikiran Shikamaru yang rumit,

Tak perlu lagi berusaha mewujudkan janji Sakura, karena dia mempunyai tenaga sendiri untuk membuat itu jadi nyata,

Tak perlu lagi khawatir pada Akamaru karena keluarga Kiba adalah adalah perawat anjing yang baik,

Tak perlu meladeni Lee karena ada guru Gay yang selalu ada untuk mendukungnya,

Tak perlu bersusah payah mengurusi senjata Ten Ten,

Tak perlu menghabiskan uangmu untuk membelanjakan Chouji makan,

Neji sekarang bahagia, kau tahu?

Shino? Tak perlu tahu apa yang dia pikirkan karena dia selalu diam,

Sai, biarkan dia yang memahamimu, dia butuh berubah menjadi orang seperti kau, karena senyum palsunya memuakkan,

Tak perlu berlaku begitu pada Iruka, karena baginya kau adalah yang terbaik,

Kakashi, dia sudah cukup percaya bahwa kau lebih kuat darinya,

Jiraiya, kau pasti juga yakin bahwa dia sangat amatlah bangga melihatmu sekarang,

Jangan melakukan apapun untuk Konohamaru dan Yamato, karena mereka hanya ingin melakukan hal yang lebih banyak untukmu,

Jangan terbiasa menempatkan posisimu sebagai adik, karena bagi Godaime kau adalah seorang ninja yang hebat,

Gaara, tak perlu khawatir Naruto, dia bahagia, sangat bahagia,

Hinata? Maukah kau berkata bahwa kau mencintainya agar dia membakar mukanya lebih merah lagi?

Dan,

Sasuke.. tak kan ada larangan untukmu jika berhubungan dengannya, tapi jika boleh ada saran, berhentilah berlari kearahnya, karena dia akan semakin jauh darimu,

Jadi Naruto, kami mohon..

Lebih sayangilah dirimu sendiri, jangan hanya makan ramen dan berlatih tanpa henti,

Lebih tunjukkanlah kesedihanmu, karena terkadang kau terlihat begitu bodoh dengan senyum palsumu itu,

Beristirahatlah jika kau lelah,

Makanlah makanan yang bergizi dam menyehatkan dirimu,

Kami tahu bahwa,

Konoha yang paling berharga bagimu, tapi kau tak pernah cukup menghargai dirimu sendiri seperti kau menghargai Konoha ,

Kami juga tahu bahwa,

Seorang Naruto hanyalah ninja hebat yang otaknya begitu sederhana dan melihat segalanya dengan cara yang sederhana sehingga terkadang kau tampak begitu bodoh,

Seorang Naruto hanyalah seseorang yang selalu ingin membuat teman dan desanya, bahagia, pecaya dan mencintainya,

Seorang Naruto hanyalah orang yang tak ingin terlihat menangis, karena takut teman-temanmu akan khawatir melihatnya,

Tapi,

Janganlah membatasi dirimu, karena kami, warga desa dan teman-temanmu selalu menyayangimu dan berusaha membahagiakanmu,

Karena bagi kami kau adalah,

Seseorang yang berharga,

Yang membuat kami bersyukur karena pernah mengenal dan menjadi temanmu, teman dari Uzumaki Naruto,

Dan seseorang yang membuat kami bangga berkata **'Kau adalah inspirasiku,'**

Selamat Ulang Tahun kawan, kami mencintaimu.

10 Oktober, 8 a.m

Ditulis oleh: Shiryo bersama dengan Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Ten Ten, Chouji, Neji, Shino, Sai, Gaara dan Hinata.

Catatan: mungkin kau mengenal beberapa tulisan disisni, ya itu benar, mereka menulis itu untukmu..

Selalu ingat ini Naruto, kami menyayangimu..

.

.

.

Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Naruto sekarang, Bahagia.

.

.

Selamat Ulang Tahun Dobe,

Selamanya aku akan selalu bermimpi untuk bisa bersamamu dan mendekapmu.

Jangan membenci Teme-mu.

10 Oktober, 3 p.m

-Sasuke Uchiha-

.

.

Satu kalimat penuh untuk ini,

Naruto tercengang saat membaca tulisan terakhir di balik kertas yang kini di genggamnya erat, entah mengapa ia menemukan ini sehabis sepulang misi, tergeletak manis di depan pintu apartemennya, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata,

"Arigatou,"

Satu lagi, satu lagi, satu lagi, fic aneh nan gaje dari Shiryo..

Sudahlah,

Minta Review,

Jadi,

Review n Ripiuuuuu! ^^b

_**My gratitude always sent to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
